pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ekwipunek Ostateczny
thumb|128px|Przykładowy przedmiot ostatecznyEkwipunek Ostateczny (ang. Ultimate Equipment) — rodzaj wyposażenia, który występuje w Patapon 3. Nazwy przedmiotów tego typu są koloru zielonego, ponadto nie posiadają bonusów na "+", jak to jest w przypadku pozostałych przedmiotów. Umiejętności typu Broń'+2' nie będą podnosić ich statystyk. Wbrew panującej na wielu stronach opinii statystyki są stałe i nie zmieniają się wraz ze wzrostem poziomu postaci. Ekwipunek Ostateczny nie może być ulepszany w kuźni, nie można także się go pozbyć poprzez sprzedaż. Zdobyć go można tylko i wyłącznie ze skrzyń koloru purpurowego, które to można znaleźć m.in. podczas misji (Multi) Czarny Smok Libera, (Multi) Smoczątko Hyumitto bądź (najlepszym sposobem) z Bogów (Boga trucizny Freohr, Boga lodu Svell, Boga ognia Istalri). Niestety, szansa, że po otwarciu takiej skrzyni dostaniemy Ostateczny przedmiot jest bardzo mała — różne źródła podają różne informacje co do procentowej szansy wypadnięcia przedmiotu Ostatecznego i tak naprawdę nikt dokładnie nie wie, ile ona dokładnie wynosi. Należy mieć na uwadze fakt, że szansa na otrzymanie Ostatecznego przedmiotu jest bardzo niska , tak więc poszukiwanie Przedmiotów Ostatecznych jest zarezerwowane tylko i wyłącznie dla najbardziej wytrwałych graczy. Twórcy gry przewidzieli, że gracze pewnego dnia wymyślą jakiś sposób, by nielegalnie zdobyć ten rodzaj ekwipunku, dlatego też w porę zabezpieczyli się. I tak - jeśli ktoś zdobędzie jeden lub więcej z poniższych przedmiotów za pomocą różnego rodzaju oszustw, wówczas taki ekwipunek będzie dawać zdrowie na poziomie 1hp oraz obrażenia minimalne i maksymalne na poziomie 0 bez względu na ustawione umiejętności. Pozostałe statystyki, takie jak zachwianie, podpalenie itd. będą normalne, co i tak nie ma większego znaczenia, gdyż takie przedmioty będą bezużyteczne na polu bitwy. Kiedy zostało odkryte istnienie Węża Warosa, zastąpił on Liberę jako głównego przeciwnika na drodze do ekwipunku ostatecznego. W slangu graczy zaczęło się wówczas mówić o tzw. "farmieniu sneków". Po wydaniu map od użytkownika Madwiga, wcześniej już wspomniane misje Bóg Istalri, Svell, Freohr są póki co najlepszym i najszybszym sposobem na zdobycie ekwipunku ostatecznego, lecz pamiętajmy, że szansa jest dalej bardzo mała na jego otrzymanie. Należy wspomnieć, że użytkownicy PS Vity od niedawna mogą mieć utrudnione kożystanie z owych DLC. Każdy ekwipunek był testowany na herosie z 40 poziomem bez umiejętności i klasowych !!! 'Miecz Tatepona' Miecz niezrównany, miecz nad miecze. Podobno używał go sam Tatepon. Jeżeli zechcesz, możesz sobie nim wykroić własny kontynent. - Opis w grze Posiada obrażenia podobne do Fendusa +21. Jest szybszy nawet od Castram, ale daje mniej Pż niż Fendus. : Plik:MieczTatepona_Ulti.PNG :* Element Ataku to Cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 1500 - 2140 :* +1000 Pż :* Cios Krytyczny +180% :* Przewrócenie +105% :* Zachwanie +115% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona do 1.00 :* Defensywa +0 'Tsukigiri' Katana, która nie ma równych. Legendy głoszą, że przecina księżyc na pół. - Opis w grze Całkiem niezły przedmiot. Posiada bardzo szybki atak, ale obrażenia przez nią zadawane nie przewyższają nawet katany z bonusem (Tr) +40 : Plik:Tsukigiri_Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 550 - 1200 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +195% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona o 20% : 'Włócznia Yaripona' Włócznia nad włóczniami, kiedyś podobno należała do samego Yaripona. - Opis w grze Zadaje o wiele mniej obrażeń od włóczni +40 z bonusem (Tr), lecz posiada ogromną szybkość ataku. Żadna włócznia nie jest w stanie jej dorównać pod tym względem. : Plik:WloczniaYaripona Ulti.PNG : * Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) * Obrażenia 940-1410 * Obrażenia krytyczne +180% * Przewrócenie +110% * Zachwianie +100% * Szybkość ataku jest zmniejszona o 40% 'Pika Twojawola' Legendarna broń. Powiedz tylko słowo, a stanie się tak długa, jak tylko tego zapragniesz. '- Opis w grze Najlepsza pika z gry, posiada obrażenia krytyczne (czego cedar nie posiada), większość pik może sobie o ciosach krytycznych pomarzyć. : Plik:PikaTwojawola Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) :* Obrażenia 9210 - 12420 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +130% :* Przewrócenie +130% :* Zachwianie +130% : 'Lanca Hotenpona Lanca tylko dla największych wojowników. I to dosłownie: trzeba 12 zwykłych pataponów, by ją podnieść. - 'Opis w grze Lanca, która widnieje przy każdym uruchomieniu gry. Lepsza od lancy z bonusem Niszczyciel +40 (Ni), najwolniejsza lanca i najcięższa ze wszystkich lanc. : Plik:LancaHotenpona Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) :* Obrażenia 2926-3775 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +130% :* Zachwianie +130% :* Szybkość ataku jak i poruszania się jest ZWIĘKSZONA o 20% :* Waga zwiększona o 10 : 'Rękawica Supermegadogu Unikatowa rękawica. Wypełniona prastarą mocą. - Opis w grze : Plik:RekawicaSupermegadogu_Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to uderzenie (Strike) :** Obrażenia 750 - 1200 :** +100% obrażeń przeciwko drewnu :** +100% obrażeń przeciwko kamieniu :** +100% obrażeń przeciwko metalowi :** Przewrócenie +75% :** Zachwanie +75% :** Szybkość ataku zmniejszona do 75% podstawowej wartości :** Defensywa +50 :** Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +50% :** Odporność na zachwianie +50% :** Odporność na przewrócenie +50% :** Odporność na podpalenie +30% :** Odporność na sen +30% :** Odporność na zamrożenie +30% :** Odporność na otrucie +30% Krauser Mówi się, że właściciel tego niezrównanego sztyletu porusza się z prędkością światła. - Opis z gry Najszybszy sztylet ze wszystkich sztyletów, ma całkiem duże ciosy krytyczne. Jedynym minusem to są obrażenia, niby maja spoko atak minimalny ale jest słabszy od sztyletu z bonusem zabójca (Za). : Plik:Krauser Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) :* Obrażenia 626 - 926 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +115% :* Szybkość ataku jest zmniejszona aż o 40% Tortura Pentavusa Ten wyjątkowy nóż rozbija obronę przeciwnika w proch, wzmacniając zarazem swego właściciela. - Opis z gry Dobry przedmiot, Ma najwięcej ciosów krytycznych wśród noży. Porównywalny z nożem holymadda +21, : Plik:TorturaPentavusa Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 1000 - 2100 :* +15000 Pż :* Obrażenia krytyczne +205% :* Przewrócenie +0% :* Zachwianie +110% :* +40% do rozbijania tarcz :* Szybkość podczas ataku zmniejszona o 30% :* Szybkość podczas poruszania się zwiększona o 20% 'Caladbong' Najwspanialszy i najbardziej morderczy z wielkich mieczy. Mówi się, że jednym ruchem strzyże trzy trawiaste pagórki. ' Całkiem mocny jeżeli chodzi o tryb VS ma największy minimalny atak wśród wielkich mieczy lecz ma mniej Pż od lodowego miecza czy też serberkera, co czyni go bardziej uniwersalnym przedmiotem. : Plik:Caladbong Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 5100 - 8100 :* +19800 Pż :* Obrażenia krytyczne +125% :* Przewrócenie +125% :* Zachwianie +125% :* Szybkość zwiększona do 120% początkowej wartości :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +80% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +80% :* Odporność na zachwianie +80% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% 'Kusanakin Najlepsza z długich katan. Tak ostra, że pradawne ludy schowały ją przed światem. Spoczywała w ukryciu i nikt poza tobą nie mógł jej znaleźć. - 'Opis w grze Przeciętny przedmiot. Posiada mniejsze obrażenia od katany +40 (św) i mniejszą ilość hp. Jest praktycznie nieprzydatny. : Plik:Kusanakin Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 2140-10140 :* +12000 Pż :* Obrażenia krytyczne +180% :* Przewrócenie +0% :* Zachwianie +0% :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +80% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +80% :* Odporność na zachwianie +80% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% : 'Halabarda Bumpaliona Jak głosi legenda, ten wyjątkowy topór potrafi strzaskać każdy materiał. - 'Opis w grze Prawie najsilniejsza halabarda z gry, Największy minimalny atak, bardzo dobra na tryb VS jak i tryb współpracy. Można nawet się pokusić o założenie jej na grenburra (jak wiadomo halabardy nie są najlepszym pomysłem na tego herosa ale ze względu na wysoki minimalny atak jak i maksymalny można eksperymentować). : Plik:HalabardaBumpaliona Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to cięcie (Slash) :* Obrażenia 8000 - 15210 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +110% :* Przewrócenie +110% :* Zachwianie +110% : 'Ból Humthora Unikatowa maczuga z nieznanego materiału potrafi rozłupać Ziemię. '''- Opis w grze Najsilniejsza maczuga wśród maczug, jeszcze na dodatek posiada ciosy krytyczne, ma też jako jedyna DOBRY minimalny atak, Przedmiot silniejszy od Thora +21 i Maczugi Boskość +40. : Plik:BolHumthora Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to uderzenie (Strike) :* Obrażenia 2000-8210 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +110% :* Przewrócenie +110% :* Zachwianie +160% Łuk Yumipona' 'Łuk o wspaniałej historii. Legenda mówi, że bohater Yumipon uczył się z niego strzelać celując do gwiazd.' - Opis w grze Łuk ostateczny, który posiada najwięcej ciosów krytycznych z łuków, bardzo dobra prędkość ataku, a co do obrażeń to jest słabszy od łuku +40 z bonusem Siła (Si). : Plik:LukYumipona Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) :* Obrażenia 870-1340 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +180% :* Zachwianie +110% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona o 25% : 'Długi Łuk Dekiramosa' '''Strzały wystrzelone z tego długiego łuku są niczym deszcz spadających gwiazd. - '''Opis w grze Bardzo dobry długi łuk z względu na obrażenia krytyczne, jedyny wielki łuk, który ma największy minimalny atak ze wszystkich łuków co skutkuje zbalansowanymi obrażeniami bez "przeskoków" dobry na tryb VS. : Plik:DlugiLukDekiramosa Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) :* Obrażenia 6052 - 7763 ( NAJWIĘKSZY MINIMALNY ATAK W GRZE ) :* Obrażenia krytyczne +110% :* Przewrócenie +110% :* Zachwianie +110% : 'Karabin Goweecha' '''Ta doskonała kusza atakuje z furią, jakiej świat nie widział. - '''Opis w grze Bardzo szybka i mocna kusza jedyna która podpala, lecz jest słabsza od kuszy z bonusem Świętość (Św). : Plik:KarabinGoweecha Ulti.PNG : * Element ataku to Dźgnięcie (Stab) * Obrażenia 2070 - 4140 * Obrażenia krytyczne +130% * Przewrócenie +110% * Zachwianie +110% * Podpalenie +80% * Szybkość szybkość ataku zmniejszona aż o 50% 'Róg Panchuana' '''Tajemniczy róg wykonany w nieznanym bliżej celu.' - Opis w grze Róg jak róg jest bo jest przeciętne obrażenia, porównywalny do rogu z zaklęciem Pł. Jedyna rzecz to zmniejszona szybkość ataku i bonus do uśpienia co na trybie VS może być przydatne. : Plik:RogPanchunana Ulti.PNG * Element ataku to Dźwięk (Sound) * Obrażenia 600-1200 * Obrażenia krytyczne +145% * Przewrócenie +105% * Zachwianie +105% * Uśpienie +80% * Szybkość ataku zwiększona o 20% 'Bellofon' Najpotężniejszy z rogów, stworzony przez demony i dla demonów. Zwiastuje nadejście końca świata. - Opis w grze Najsłabszy wielki róg, rzekłbym, że to najgorszy ekwipunek ostateczny, do niczego się nie nadaje. : Plik:Bellofon Ulti.PNG * Element ataku to Dźwięk (Sound) * Obrażenia 1500-2025 * Obrażenia krytyczne +105% * Przewrócenie +115% * Zachwianie +115% 'Gjallarborn' Ten wyjątkowy podwójny róg gromi pięć zmysłów przeciwnika nawałnicą dźwięku, która wstrząsa ziemią w posadach. - Opis w grze Przeciętny podwójny róg, jest słabszy od rogu z zaklęciem na Truciznę (Tr). : Plik:Gjallarborn Ulti.PNG * Element ataku to Dźwięk (Sound) * Obrażenia 200-852 * Obrażenia krytyczne +110% * Zachwianie +115% 'Arcylaska Feniksa' Święta laska, w której zaklęty jest feniks. Jego płonące skrzydła spopielają szeregi przeciwnika. Świetny przedmiot ostateczny, jako jedyny jest w stanie odpalić 2 różne umiejętności podczas jednej walki ! Za pomocą zwykłego ataku używa: Oparzenie (Singe) 1-5 Za pomocą naładowanego ataku używa: Wulkan (Volcano) 1-5 : Plik:ArcylaskaFeniksa Ulti.PNG :* Obrażenia 1000-3280 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +105% :* Przewrócenie +105% :* Zachwianie +105% :* Podpalenie +150% 'Berło Rahmona' To berło nad berłami pozwala całkowicie zawładnąć mocą trucizn. Zmienia lodowe pułapki w trujące pułapki. - Opis w grze Jedyne berło które potrafi zamrozić i zatruć jednocześnie,co czyni go spoko przedmiotem jak i na VS tak i na Tryb współpracy. Jako jedyne stawia jasno-różowo-fioletowe ściany, które też mogą otruć. Ma największy minimalny atak wśród berł. : Plik:BerloRahmona Ulti.PNG :* Brak ataku elementalnego :* Obrażenia 600-826 :* +5000 Pż 'Armata Wszechrzeczy' To wyjątkowe działo wchłania fale elektromagnetyczne, płynące z kosmosu i wyzwala je w błysku energii. - Opis w grze Armata posiada największą siłę ataku ze wszystkich, może rywalizować z płomienną armatą (Bo) +40 posiada lekkie bonusy do ataku, nic szczególnego. : Plik:ArmataWszechrzeczy Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Zmiażdżenie (Crush) :* Obrażenia 5400 - 20250 :* Przewrócenie +120% :* Zachwianie +120% : Bonusy: : +20% zadawanych obrażeń przeciwko Demonom, Nieumarłym i Gigantom : +70% zadawanych obrażeń przeciwko Smokom : +120% zadawanych obrażeń przeciwko Muszlom oraz : +220% zadawanych obrażeń przeciwko kamieniu, drewnu i metalowi 'Eisaiho' To wyjątkowe działo odłamkowe wystrzeliwuje rój malutkich pocisków, które wybuchają nad głowami wrogów wywołując śmiercionośny deszcz. Garłacz sam w sobie słaby, jako jedynym bonusem jaki w sobie tylko posiada to atak minimalny i prędkość ataku, bo żaden inny garłacz nie posiada ataku minimalnego. Ogień (z umiejętności klasowej cannogabanga) bije więcej obrażeń niż z lodowego garłacza czy koszmarnej zjawy. : Plik:Eisaiho Ulti.PNG * Obrażenia 2700 - 5900 * Obrażenia krytyczne +135% * Zmniejsza szybkość ataku o 0.40 (co pozwala uderzyć dwukrotnie komendą ataku bez jakichkolwiek hełmów jeżeli rozmawiamy o cannogabangu) * Wszystkie bonusy są takie same jak przy zwykłym garłaczu * Bonus przeciwko skorupom -50% * Bonus przeciwko smokom -33% * Bonus przeciwko kamieniowi -30% * Bonus przeciwko metalowi -60% 'Laser Solarny' To wyjątkowe działo laserowe wchłania energię słoneczną, by wystrzelić niezwykle potężny promień. - Opis w grze Laser dość słaby jeżeli mówimy o ekwipunek ostateczny, nie ma bonusów do podpalenia, mimo nawiązań do słońca w nazwie, lecz światełko w tunelu, posiada lekko zawyżony zasięg od jakichkolwiek innych laserów (więc w pojedynku 1v1 wygra Laser ostateczny). : Plik:LaserSolarny Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Światło (Light) :* Obrażenia 5400 - 12960 :* Obrażenia krytyczne +125% :* Waga zmniejsza się o 1 'Arcykosa śmiertelnego Księżyca' Wedle podań, ta kosa potrafi przepołowić nawet Księżyc! - Opis w grze Element Ataku to Cięcie (Slash) : Plik:ArcykosaSmiertelnegoKsiezyca Ulti.PNG : 'Arcyszpon Kaisaka' Wedle legend, pięć warstw Ziemi powstało od jednego cięcia tych potężnych szponów. - 'Opis w grze Element Ataku to Cięcie (Slash) ' Plik:ArcyszponKaisaka_Ulti.PNG 'Hełm Dolmorna' Wspaniały hełm, który neutralizuje wiele efektów statusu. '- Opis w grze Najlepszy przedmiot wśród ostatecznych. Daje właścicielowi całkowitą odporność na uśpienie, otrucie, przewrócenie i zachwianie. Dodatkowo neutralizuje otrzymywane obrażenia aż o 50%! Można powiedzieć, że używanie na trybie VS jest wręcz nie fair wobec innych, w połączeniu z jednostką która posiada tarcze, właściciel dostaje aż 75% (jeśli posiada wymaksowaną klasową taterazaya) obrażeń redukcji do cięcia, uderzenia, dźgnięcia i zmiażdżenia ! : Plik:HelmDolmorna Ulti.PNG :* +12000 Pż :* Defensywa +80 :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +80% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +80% :* Odporność na zachwianie +80% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% : 'Tarcza Oharan Tarcza lepsza niż wszystkie inne. Ma własną wolę, której treścią jest ochrona swego właściciela. '- Opis w grze Najlepsza tarcza jeżeli chodzi o niwelowanie obrażeń, zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia aż o połowę, daje mało Pż. : Plik:TarczaOharan Ulti.PNG :* +30000 Pż :* Defensywa +100 :* Uniki z tarczą wynoszą 35% (mało w porównaniu do tarczy pandemonium +21 która posiada 47%) :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +90% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +90% :* Odporność na zachwianie +90% :* Odporność na podpalenie +60% :* Odporność na sen +60% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +60% :* Odporność na otrucie +60% :* Bonusy do obrony : -50% otrzymywanych obrażeń do wszystkiego : 'Wielka Tarcza Ironimo Tarcza, którą legendarny bóg wojny posługiwał się podczas walk z równymi sobie. - Opis w grze Najlepsza wielka tarcza w grze. Posiada większą obronę od toyokamori oraz całkiem duże uniki z tarczą. Bardzo dobrze działa ze Slogturtlem, ma najwięcej Pż ze wszystkich wielkich tarcz, tak jak i obrony ze wszystkich przedmiotów z gry ! : Plik:WielkaTarczaIronimo Ulti.PNG :* Element ataku to Uderzenie (Strike) :* Obrażenia 600-1000 (największe obrażenia z wielkich tarcz) :* +80000 Pż :* Uniki z tarczą wynoszą 70% :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +95% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +95% :* Odporność na zachwianie +95% :* Odporność na podpalenie +90% :* Odporność na sen +90% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +90% :* Odporność na otrucie +90% : 'Naramienniki Gydeena' Najlepsze z najlepszych. Okrywały kiedyś barki pradawnego potwora bojowego, który rozniósł ziemię w pył. '- Opis w grze Naramienniki przyjęły formę mema, za bycie "najgorszym" ostatecznym ekwipunkiem lecz w praktyce są całkiem spoko, dają właścicielowi szybkość ataku jak i poruszania, największą ilość Pż wśród naramienników, właściciel staje się tak samo szybki jak po założeniu kabuta wichury szubaby, brakuje tej nieskończonej odporności na ciosy krytyczne, lecz na tryb VS są bardziej praktyczne niż kronosy. : Plik:NaramiennikiGydeena Ulti.PNG :* Bazowe obrażenia (z maczugą) 0 - 1800 :* +50000 Pż :* Defensywa +280 :* Zwiększa poruszanie się podczas ataku o 20% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona 40% :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +90% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +90% :* Odporność na zachwianie +90% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% 'Peleryna Nemejska Wedle legendy pelerynę tę nosił niegdyś pradawny bóg. Jej właściciel zostaje skąpany w ciepłym blasku, jawiącm się jako jasna aura. - Opis w grze Dobry uniwersalny przedmiot, po za bonusem do prędkości ataku i małego bonusu do siły, ciężko znaleźć zastosowanie do czegokolwiek niż w trybie VS. : Plik:PelerynaNemejska Ulti.PNG :* Zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 15% :* +6000 Pż :* Cios Krytyczny +0% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona o 50% :* Defensywa +70 :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +60% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +60% :* Odporność na zachwianie +60% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% 'Buty Hermerossy' Te wyjątkowe buty dają swemu właścicielowi niezrównaną mobilność, jak i olbrzymie zwiększenie efektów krytycznych. - 'Opis w grze Dobry przedmiot. Są to najszybsze buty w grze. Dzięki nim możemy uderzyć prawie każdą umiejętnością Oohoroca 2 razy (nie licząc: Trucimgły, Nowa Nowa). : Plik:ButyHermerossy Ulti.PNG :* Zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 50% :* +6010 Pż :* Cios Krytyczny +50% :* Szybkość ataku zmniejszona o 50% :* Defensywa +0 :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +60% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +60% :* Odporność na zachwianie +60% :* Odporność na podpalenie +40% :* Odporność na sen +40% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +40% :* Odporność na otrucie +40% 'Halcypon Koń nad konie. Na jego grzbiecie możesz wyruszyć po władzę nad światem. '- Opis w grze Jest to fajny przedmiot jeżeli interesuje cie szybkie zabicie, lecz bulgam daje więcej defensywy i punktów zdrowia. : Plik:Halcypon Ulti.PNG :* Zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 50% :* +12000 Pż :* Cios Krytyczny +30% :* Defensywa +0 :* Szybkość biegu podczas ataku wynosi 1.82 :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +90% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +90% :* Odporność na zachwianie +90% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% 'Apabao Doskonały Najlepszy z najlepszych. Dosiadał go już niejeden bóg. - Opis w grze Przedmiot spoko, słabszy w obrażeniach i Pż od Ponteo (przez umiejętność klasową pyokoridera wio) ale na arenie przez swoją premie do poruszania się można zaskoczyć przeciwnika ! : Plik:ApabaoDoskonaly_Ulti.PNG :* Zwiększa zadawane obrażenia o 15% + podwyższa minimalny atak :* +29900 Pż :* Zwiększa cios krytyczny procentowo w zależności od broni (+10%-30%) :* Szybkość biegu podczas ataku zwiększony o 1.3 :* Poruszanie się podczas szału jest zwiększone o 0.17 :* Defensywa +60 :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +100% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +100% :* Odporność na zachwianie +100% :* Odporność na podpalenie +70% :* Odporność na sen +70% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +70% :* Odporność na otrucie +70% :* Bonusy: Zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 5% od wszystkiego 'Machina Wojenna Gargana' Ten wyjątkowy rydwan zbudowano w całości z czystego Mytheerialu przy użyciu najnowszych technologii. - Opis w grze. Jest to najszybszy rydwan w grze, : Plik:MachinaWojennaGargana Ulti.PNG :* Obrażenia 5100 - 8100 :* +45200 Pż :* Zwiększa cios krytyczny procentowo w zależności od broni (10-30%) :* Szybkość ataku jest zmniejszona o 20% :* Szybkość poruszania się zwiększona o 10% :* Odporność na obrażenia krytyczne +80% :* Odporność na przewrócenie +80% :* Odporność na zachwianie +80% :* Odporność na podpalenie +50% :* Odporność na sen +50% :* Odporność na zamrożenie +50% :* Odporność na otrucie +50% Ciekawostki * Lanca Hotenpona wygląda jak Włócznia Divine z gry Patapon 2 *Natomiast prawdziwa lanca z Mytheerialu kryje się pod nazwą Gugnir z Ekwipunku Super Unikatowego * Miecz Tatepona, Włócznia Yaripona oraz Łuk Yumipona to są bronie należące do Ban'a Tatepona, Gan'a Yaripona oraz Don'a Yumipona * Tak jak bronie podstawowe nie da się ich sprzedać, ulepszać oraz nie działają na nie Umiejętności do ustawienia takie jak np.Broń +3 lub Tarcza +3 * Hełm Dolormona jest jedynym przedmiotem w grze który daje całkowitą odporność na 4 Efekty Statusu a także jako jedyny daje NAJWIĘKSZĄ odporność * Miecz Tatepona jest jednym z mieczy który pojawia się podczas ataku za pomocą Laski Zdobionego Miecza * Styl jaki mają Rzeczy Ostateczne jest podobny do stylu jak ma Ekwipunek Divine (Czarne i Żółte kolory) en:Ultimate Equipment Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Rodzaje ekwipunków